The Shaman Ninja
by BlueFireDragonSoul
Summary: After Nightwolf sealed Onaga in the Netherrealm, he finds his way to the Hidden Leaf Village. While in the Village, he saves a certain blonde boy from a mob. Nightwolf takes him under his wing and teaches him the way of the Spirits. No Yoai. Parining Naruhina.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto or Mortal Kombat.**

**This is my first crossover fanfic so please bare with me.**

**Pairing; Naruhina**

**Chapter 1**

**Netherrealm**

"Your soul has been sealed Dragon King," shouted a Native Indian shaman as he continued his spell. This shaman was known as Nightwolf, warrior to Raiden and follower of the Spirits. The Dragon King, known as Onaga, tried to break free from the shaman's binding spell, but it was too strong for him to escape. Nightwolf held his hand out to the binding circle and begun to glow red. "Now Onaga I release the sins of my people to finish this," shouted the shaman as the sins entered the circle. When the sins entered the seal, the seal turned from green to red and chains from the circle that were binding Onaga to the ground. "NOOOOOOOO," shouted the Dragon King as he fell to the ground. "You are forever sealed in the Netherrealm Dragon King," shouted Nightwolf. After that was said, a portal opened behind and sucked him in. Nightwolf knew this would happen because to be in the Netherrealm meant to have corruption in one's soul but since he released his corruption to seal Onaga the Netherrealm rejected him. To where he would go, Nightwolf was unsure of that.

**Hours later in some unknown Woods**

Nightwolf woke up to find himself in some strange place. "What is this place," thought Nightwolf as he looked around, "this is Earthrealm but it's different." Nightwolf put his hands together, closed his eyes, and looked up. "Mighty Spirits please guide me on which direction to take," calmly said the shaman. All of a sudden, Nightwolf felt a wind breeze pointing the north. " Thank you Spirits," said Nightwolf as he walked to the north. As he walked north, he felt a powerful demon aura. "Why does this aura feel like a fox," thought Nightwolf. As Nightwolf traveled north, he began to see a gate entrance to a village.

**Leaf Entrance**

Kotetsu and Izumo were on guard duty as usual. They were just sitting around until there saw someone coming to them. They stood up and then Izumo asked the stranger, " Name yourself and your business here?" The stranger stopped and replied, " My name is Nightwolf, and I am traveling around." "What kind of name is Nightwolf," thought Izumo with a confused look on his face. "I wished I had a cool name like that," thought Kotestsu with a goofy look. "Alright," said Izumo as he moved to the side, " you can pass and welcome to the Hidden Leaf Village." Nightwolf bowed to them and entered the village. "What a weird guy," questioned Izumo to Kotestsu. " Yeah but he has a cool name," answered Kotestsu.

**In the village**

Nightwolf noticed that the villagers were all looking at him was curious looks on their faces. "Is this guy a ninja," thought a man as Nightwolf walked by the man. As Nightwolf walked, he began to feel that aura again nearby. Nightwolf followed it to a swing on a tree. "I feel this fox aura," though Nightwolf as he saw the swing, " but I feel someone's aura as well." All of sudden, Nightwolf heard a child crying and running as well as a group of people chasing. Nightwolf jumped up to a roof to see a boy trapped in an alley.

**In the alley**

A man punched the child in the stomach, which caused him get in his knees. This boy was five years old and had on dirty old clothes, old shoes, blues eyes, dirty blonde hairs, and had whisker marks on his cheeks. The boy looked up to the mob and cried out, "Why are you hurting me?" The man who punched him answered, "Because you're a demon." The man was about punch the boy again and out of nowhere someone threw a weapon between them. The group saw the weapon was a green glowing axe. 'You will not lay harm to the boy," said someone from the roof. The mob looked up and saw a man jumping down in front of the boy. " I will not let you hurt this child no more." said the stranger as the man charged at him. "Take this demon follower!" yelled the man as he punched the stranger in the stomach. To everyone's surprise, the stranger did not react in any pain at all. The stranger pushed the man causing the man to fall in front of the group. "Leave before I take further action," said the stranger as the group looked at him with fear. The group ran away leaving only the stranger and the boy. He turned to the boy and got on one knee. " Hello young child," said the stranger, " my name is Nightwolf." The boy looked at the man and replied, " my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto got up but fainted due to the punch he got. Nightwolf caught Naruto and looked at him. "Why did that man called Naruto a demon," thought Nightwolf. Nightwolf was shocked as he felt the fox aura inside Naruto. "Inside this boy's body is a demon," thought Nightwolf as he carried Naruto out of the alley, "but his aura is not the same as the demon." All of a sudden, a man wearing a mask appeared in front of him and said, "the Hokage wishes to meet you." " Who is this Hokage," asked Nightwolf to the man. " He is our village leader and means you no harm," said the masked man. " Very well lead the path," said Nightwolf as he follows the man, " but the boy stays with me."

**To be Continued…..**

**Nightwolf will learn Naruto's past.**

**Review please and help suggest ideas. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2 of this fan fiction **

**P.S: This is a Sasuke bashing**

**I don't own Naruto or Mortal Kombot**

**In the Hokage's Office**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, also known as the Third Hokage, was currently smoking his pipe and sighing a lot. He saw through his crystal ball everything that was happening to little Naruto. He was trying his best to protect the boy, but the village council kept making it harder for him to do that. The councilman that give him the most problems was Danzo, his old rival. Danzo kept trying to make the Third to allow him to make Naruto the village's weapon. The Third was trying to protect Naruto because he was the son of the Fourth Hokage, but he is unable to tell the council that because the Fouth had many enemies. " Please Minato forgive me," said the Third to the picture of the dead hokage, " I am trying everything to keep him safe." Today, however, the old Hokage felt a bit happier for what had happen. Through his crystal ball, he saw the strange man saving Naruto from the mob. He send an Anba to escort him and Naruto to his office to thank him.

The doors open to reveal the man carrying an unconscious Naruto. Out of nowhere, another Anba with a sliver hair and a white dog mask appears. (A/N: you can guess who that is.) "Dog take Naruto to the spare room and treat his wound," ordered the Third. Nightwolf easily handed man the boy in his arms. "I only trust you to watch him," said Nightwolf as he handed the boy to the Anba. The Anba nodded and left the room only leaving Nightwolf and the Third alone. "May I know you name sir," asked the old man nicely. "My name is Nightwolf," answered Nightwolf to the Third. "I would like to say thank you Nightwolf for saving Naruto," smiled the Third. "Your welcome Lord Hokage," replied Nightwolf as he took a sit. " Hokage there one thing I would like to know," Nightwolf asking the man in front of him. " What is it?" asked Hokage to his guest. Nightwolf looked at him in the eyes and questioned the man, " Why is there a demon inside of Naruto?" The man was in pure shock on how this man knows about the Nine-Tails. " I was able to sense the demon inside his body," added Nightwolf to calm the shocked man. The old Hokage just sighed and said, "I will tell what happen years ago."

"Five years ago, the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked our village and was destroying everything in it's path. The Fourth Hokage was the only one who was able to fight the Fox, but it still wasn't enough to finish it. The Fourth was able to defect the Fox by sealing it in his own newborn son. In the end, the village was saved but was cost the lives of the Fourth and his wife to protect their son. The Fourth wanted everyone to see Naruto as a hero but instead they treat him as the very demon itself. The orphanage keeps kicking him out." explained the Third to the shaman. Nightwolf just kept thinking about Naruto and on how much he has to go though alone. He closed his eyes and asked the Spirits what to do to help the boy. The Spirits answered him the same answer. Nightwolf looked at the Third straight in the eyes and said something that made the old man choke on his smoke pipe. " I would like to take Naruto under my wing." The Third just looked at this man only thinking if he is capable to care and protect Naruto from harm. He just sighed, " Very well only under the condition that you will protect this village when help is wanted." The shaman nodded to the Third. The Third would deal with the council later about this, but he wouldn't mind handing them this time. Hiruzen give Naruto and Nightwolf a two roomed apartment so they can live in. He also give Nightwolf a few copies of training scrolls, so Naruto can train properly as a ninja.

**At the apartment **

Nightwolf put Naruto on his bed, so he can rest from the attack. Nightwolf went to his room and just sit on his bed. He was thinking on how to explain everything to Naruto when he woke up. Somehow, he thinks Naruto would be alright with it.. Nightwolf just sat down on the floor and just meditated waiting for Naruto to wake up. "The Spirits see a great light from you Naruto," thought Nightwolf as he meditated, "I will guide you to the right path."

**Council Meeting**

" Have you lost your mind Hiruzen," asked an angered Danzo, "why are you letting this odd stranger to teach the demon?" Danzo's main reason of being upset was that the Third was letting _**his **_weapon live a normal life instead of being trained to make the village more powerful." Hiruzen looked at Danzo and said straight in his face "For the last time Naruto is not a demon, he is just a normal boy." The Leaf Council consisted of many clan heads. "Why is this man taking in the boy Lord Hokage," asked a elder man with glasses and a gray beard. This man was known as Homura Mutokado, a close friend of the Third. " If you let this happen, the village will go on a rampage," added a gray haired woman named Koharu Utatane, another close friend to the Thrid. " I warned the man how the village would react, but he still wouldn't change his mind," said the old Hokage as he looks at the council. " Shibi Aburame what do your insects said about this Nightwolf man," Danzo asked to a spiking brown haired man wearing sun glasses. " My insects refuse to follow him or even go near him," calmly said Shibi, "they seen to trust him just as they trust me." " The same thing happened with my daughter's dogs," added a woman with brown hair and red triangles on her face. This woman was name Tsume Inzuka, head of the Inuzuka clan. " Please explain Tsume," asked calmly by Shibi. " Earlier, my daughter's two dogs were fighting each other. She tried her best to calm them down, but they wouldn't listen to her. When this Nightwolf man passed by them, they just stop fighting the second they saw him." Explained Tsume. " Lord Hiashi what does your Byakugan said about this man's chakra," asked Homura to a man with long hair and lavender colored pupiless eyes. " To be honest, the man's chakra level is quite remarkable," said Hiashi, "his level could even surpass your's Lord Hokage." Everyone was shocked to hear that this man could be stronger than the Hokage. " The important part is that the man means us no harm and no harm to Naruto," said the Third as he stands up, "that's said this meeting is over." The old man left the meeting and went to his office to sit down. He sighed and said to myself, "I really too old for this kind of work.**Please review and comment ideas. **


End file.
